


Wonderful Christmastime

by mrs_pennylane



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Cute sweet christmas stories, Established Relationship, Gay Couple, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: Little stories of HyneQuinn enjoying Christmas together throughout the years.(Each story has a 'main' word that guides the idea of the story and each word starts with a letter from their names. First chapter is about ALLEN - all from Michael's POV - and the second chapter is about MICHAEL - Allen's POV.)
Relationships: J. Allen Hynek/Michael Quinn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. ALLEN

**A is for Angel**

The first Christmas decoration Michael bought for his and Allen's house was a little angel. When he was very little, his mother used to knit little Christmas angels and give them to people from the church. He used to watch her working on it, her very long fingers taking care of every little detail - the wings, the hair, the clothes, their little eyes.

She would make them with different hairs but the little boy angels were all done with black straight hair. It took years for Michael to understand that those little boy angels were all him and that's why she was always smiling while knitting them. When she finished making them, she would give Michael a bright smile. He didn't understand a lot of things back then but now the weight of all of those moments came back to him and instead of being sad like he should have, he was smiling right in the middle of a department store where tons of little angels like that were being sold.

To some people, those were just decorations but to Michael, this was like looking through a window of memories. And so he brought it home with him, putting right above the Santa's socks, on the fireplace. Allen noticed it right away when he arrived home later that day.

"You bought it?" Allen asked, pointing at the little angel. Michael entered the living room, smiling sheepishly and welcoming him home.

"Yes. I dropped by this store near the base and... I thought it looked cute."

Allen approached him and wrapped both of his arms on Michael's waist. "When people say they found some Christmas decoration cute, usually they mean reindeers and snowmen. An angel? Usually it has a meaning."

"Really? And what is it?" He tried to brush it off but Allen only smirked back to him, albeit a fond smirk.

"You tell me, Michael." He sweetly pressed, leaning forward, his face mere inches from Michael's.

"I-" Michael started saying but the words wouldn't come out. How was he supposed to share this with Allen? It sounded so silly.

"It's christmastime, you know, you are allowed to share your feelings and emotions, even if they sound stupid."

 _He did it again_ , Michael thought, blinking a few times, still amazed by how Allen knew _exactly_ what to say even if Michael hadn't said a word. _He said exactly what you needed to hear, like he could read your mind._

"My mother." Michael began saying, giving Allen a small smile. "She used to knit little angels for Christmas and donate to people from the church."

"Aw, that's lovely, Michael." Allen reached forward and landed a soft kiss on Michael's nose. "Did you use to help her?"

"No." He chuckled. "I didn't know how to help, so I just watched. But it was so nice to just sit there next to her chair and watch her so skilfully knit one little angel and then another, do the hair, the expression, the clothes..."

Allen was smiling so fondly at him that Michael blushed, trying to look away but Allen didn't let him.

"That's such a nice story." He said, his arms tightening its embrace around Michael's waist. "I am happy you managed to buy it, it looks so great in our home."

It just struck Michael how receptive Allen was about this, how he took this little story, this little angel, and incorporated into the idea of their _home._ Reaching forward, Michael kissed Allen's forehead and stayed there, lips pressed against the professor's warm skin.

\-----

**L is for Lights**

"Don't you think that's a little too much?" Michael complained.

Allen nodded, waving his hand. "There is no such thing as 'too much' when it comes to Christmas lights."

They were standing in the corridor, just by the entrance of the living room, and watching their finished work - there were lights on the tree, by the fireplace and around each window. For Michael's standard of Christmas' decoration - which was, well, poor -, one light was enough and that was it. But with Allen, he knew things would be different because his professor really loved Christmas, and he was starting to like it too.

"Plus," Allen continued. "We have yet to decorate outside."

"No. Oh my God, you are one of those people."

"Are you kidding me?? I bought a goddamn reindeer to put outside!!"

Michael sighed but he laughed, because he damn well was going to have to help Allen with it.

"Come, let's do this."

They went outside and Allen unlocked car, pulling a really large box from the trunk. He settled it down and opened it like a young boy does when he is opening his presents on Christmas day. The reindeer was large enough, larger than a dog, and it was all wrapped in yellow lights. One thing Michael noticed was that all the lights combined, it wasn't all a mess of yellow and white and red and blue lights. No. Allen was sticking to one color of light, at least for this year, and it was all balanced even if Michael found it too bright.

However, the reindeer in front of the house looked so pretty that he cursed himself for ever doubting Allen was a pro at Christmas' decoration.

"Now you'll help me with the lights, go grab the box in the living room that it's written ' _Lights_ '. We will use the yellow lights _only, so we_ can match them with the reindeer." Allen commanded and Michael did a small military salute before he went inside and carried the box that was in the living room outside. Now that he was really looking inside of the box, Allen owned so many lights and they were all messy in there.

"Why don't you organize the colors by boxes? So much easier." Michael suggested, dropping the box gently next to Allen.

"That's actually a good idea. Here, help me untangle this." Allen took out of the box a tangle of yellow lights that were mixed with some white ones and Michael started to separate one from the other.

Michael didn't know much about Christmas' decoration but he is starting to wonder why Allen can't use white lights and the yellow ones, they seemed to match. "Why don't you use the white lights matching with the yellow ones? They look good together."

Allen frowned upon the idea. "Don't like it."

"Ha, you don't like it but it doesn't mean it's a bad combination, right?"

Allen rolled his eyes. "Maybe. There are rules for some things... you know, especially when decorating things."

"Oh my God, Allen." Michael chuckled, dropping his head forward. "This is the gayest thing I've ever heard you saying and we have sex. There are no rules, babe."

"Says the man who doesn't know much about Christmas' decoration."

"Well, I think I can say a thing or two when it comes to the lights." One of Michael's hands went to his waist while the other still held the lights, only taking it from there to snap his fingers in Z formation. Allen broke out into laughter and pushed the lights to Michael.

"Okay then, you will put the lights on the window."

Michael smiled and he put the lights back on the box, carrying it until he was back on the front of the house. Then, he slowly untangled only the white ones and decorated the windows, fixing the lights around them. When he was done, he fixed some more lights right on the edge of the tile, as if they were falling like snow. Michael stood back to look at his work and it... well, it looked better than he thought but not as professional as Allen. The man himself came out of the house to stand next to Michael and when the Captain looked at him, he was surprised to see such a fond smile on the professor's lips.

"This looks really nice." Allen said, kissing his cheek. "It goes well with the reindeer, although... We need to work on your decoration skills, you are a bit... lousy."

"I know." Michael answered and said nothing more, enjoying the other man's company. They stayed there for a while, admiring their work. Their home. Their first Christmas living together.

\-----

**L is for Laugh**

Michael tried to remember the last time they had so much fun and it came to him this was the best dinner they've ever had, and of course it had to be the Christmas' Eve one. Just to show Michael life could be better, funnier, lovely. That Allen was the right man for him.

They weren't quite there yet in terms of cooking skills to make their own Christmas' dinner but they found out about an old lady downtown who cooked meals for as many people as you wish to have in your house, so they ordered, two weeks before Christmas, a dinner for two, with turkey and all. It was so yummy and delicious and it smelled nice. Allen set the table, Michael put the wine and they sat down to have a good time. Right now, Michael was recovering from laughing so much of a story Allen was telling.

Allen, ever the formal professor, was today using a more casual shirt and his face was flustered from the wine and his own laughter, and he stuck a fork on the last piece of turkey from his plate, chewing slowly. They have eaten so much that Michael had to open a button from his trousers and that had never happened to him _in life_.

"Oh God, I'm _so so_ full." Allen groaned softly, rubbing his belly.

"I know, I'm literally dying over here." Michael fake complained, leaning back on the chair. "Thank God we had this idea instead of trying to cook."

Allen laughed, nodding. "We may be unskilled but we are smart folks. No way I was going to let us try and do that madness to ourselves. We can start trying next year by doing a dessert for Christmas."

"Oh, that sounds like such a great idea. I hope we don't burn down the house."

"With all of these lights, it would burn own in a sec. Explode with lots of Christmas' lights." Allen gestured with his hand, like "boom!!".

"At least we would put on quite the show for the neighbors."

"Can you imagine that? 'Two strange dudes who live together blow up their house during Christmas dinner and it becomes a Christmas show'." Allen could barely finish his sentence before he started laughing. Michael bent forward laughing too, and when the laughter subsided, they both looked at each other rather intensely.

"This is the best Christmas of my life, Allen. For real." Michael took the professor's hand in his and for a moment, they looked the picture of an old couple.

"This is our first together, so hold on a little with that list of 'best Christmas'. We still have decades ahead of us and the idea is to make it better each year."

Michael wanted to run and scream to everyone how much he loved Allen. Hell, he would climb up fucking Mount Everest so he could scream that from there. Michael raised Allen's hand to his lips and kissed it sweetly, batting his eyelashes to the man.

"Come, let's snuggle." Allen called and Michael got up at the speed of light, following the professor to the couch, their glasses and wine going along with them.

\-----

**E is for Envelope**

The very first time Michael received something from Allen for Christmas was in the first year of Project Blue Book. They were just friends back then and the year had been quite rough with them, so Allen went back and forth with his desire to continue in the project. Luckily, he stayed and so they kept doing their work. Allen and Michael were _good_ together and the Captain didn't want to lose that, not in a million years.

A day before Christmas, Michael dropped by the office to organize a few files and when he came back to his desk, he found an envelope that he was pretty sure wasn't there the day before. With a delicate handwriting, there was Allen's name on it and Michael's stomach sank at the possibility of this being his resignation letter again. _Please, don't do this to me._

_"Dear Michael,_

_This year has been quite chaotic for us and we have worked more than we should but I am glad we did all of those things together. You've already said I keep you honest but the truth is, Michael, you make me better in every single way. Here's to more years working as partner._

_Have an amazing Christmas._

_Allen Hynek._

_Ps: I would love to see you and give you your gift._ "

Michael felt a single tears sliding down his cheek and he whipped it with the back of his hand. They were now more than partners, they were _friends_ but sometimes it all felt much more intense than a friendship should feel. They stared at each other, they observed each other's taste, preferences, humor, life. Allen knew how Michael took his coffee and Michael knew the brand of Allen's favorite telescope.

And yet, they were just friends but boy, how Michael wanted more from this and Allen seemed to be on the same page. They were cowards, though, and Michael wondered how long it would take for one of them to take a step forward and change their situation.

\-----

**N is for Navidad**

Their third Christmas together was spent in Spain, after much planning and a well-deserved vacation from Project Blue Book. Michael had wanted to go back to the country ever since he returned from the war and as soon as he told Allen, the professor did everything he could to take him there. Allen chose Málaga, a city he researched about and found out it was famous for its decoration on Christmas.

You see, Michael by now was not only used to Christmas decoration but he loved it. Nowadays, he was the one who went shopping for more decoration, more lights, and much to Allen's amusement, he took over the responsibility to decorate the house, set the lights outside. Michael has gone from Air Force pilot and member of Project Blue Book to a man who loves to be at home with his partner, making love and drinking some wine or hot cocoa.

"It's just so beautiful, isn't it?" Allen murmured next to him, looking at the decoration from the city. They couldn't hold hands as the world wasn't that progressive yet but at least they could spend time together, laugh, have dinner and buy presents without people looking too much at them.

"It is." Michael answered softly. They have just reached the main square of the town, packed with tourists from all around the world and stores. It was all so gorgeous and antique that Michael sighed loudly, which made Allen turn.

"I'm happy to know you are happy." The professor had a big smile on his face and Michael answered with a big smile of his own.

"Thank you for being who you are." Michael wanted nothing more than to kiss Allen senseless here, right in the middle of the square but he couldn't. He settled with a light squeeze on the professor's hand, who understood and squeezed back.

"I love you too, Michael."

When they came back to the hotel a few hours later, they were exhausted and left the shopping bags on the bed as they went for a shower. The shower turned into kisses and hugs that turned into love making. Michael let Allen take him over and over for what seemed like minutes but when they got out of the bathroom, they realized they spent 2 hours in the shower.

"1h50mins making love and 10 mins taking a proper shower." Allen said, amused.

"In my defense, you seduced me." Michael answered in mock naivety, sorting through the bags to pick the ones that were his.

"Ha." Allen laughed, laying on his own bed. "Of course you are innocent."

Later, when it was already night and the lights stood out, they went out for dinner at a petite restaurant near the hotel where they served the best _paella_ in town, according to the hotel’s receptionist.

"We are being the perfect North Americans when visiting Spain." Allen commented, smirk on his face.

"What, why?"

"Ordering _paella_ instead of... I don't know, _pisto_?"

"You've been researching about Spain, Allen Hynek?" Michael asked, propping his chin on the back of his hands.

Allen scoffed. "No, of course not."

"Oh yeah."

"I just have a random interest in food, you know."

"Of course, I believe you." Michael chuckled, nodding his head. It was pretty clear Allen researched about Spain before they came there and that was endearing.

Nevermind that their order was some cheesy food everybody ordered when they visited Spain, it was incredible. Delicious, yummy, amazing, and Michael ate until he thought perhaps he was going to die. He also felt tipsy from the wine and his smile was loose, while Allen cheeks were flustered like they always get when he is getting drunk.

"I'm going to confess..." Allen started saying after a while, sipping the remains of his wine. "I did research about Spain and the food before coming here."

"I knew it!"

"Because I wanted this to be perfect for us. Because I know how much you wanted to take this trip."

Michael already knew that but to hear it from the man himself was intoxicating. Oh, how he wished he could lean forward and kiss him.

"Shall we get back to the hotel?" Michael asked instead, hoping Allen would understand his meaning. By the way he smiled, Allen Hynek, ever the genius, had gotten his intentions.

They nearly sank in the mattress while Michael kissed Allen ardently, the bed too small for them both as they couldn't choose a room with a big bed without raising suspicions. Michael didn't care, though, and neither did Allen, who encouraged him to go forward, to kiss him harder.

The hotel offered a really nice Christmas Eve dinner for their guests and they decided to spend their time there before going to a secret gay pub downtown. They had never spent their Christmas' night drinking at a pub but it was good to do something different for a change, especially because it was another country, another continent and somewhere they could be themselves. As they descended the stairs that lead to the pub, Michael felt Allen's hand holding his and he smiled that the first thing the man wanted to do in a safe environment was to touch him.

The place was really nice and warm, with a nice Christmas' decoration that made the place look inviting but not too much for its small dimensions. There were many guys, some alone, some with their partners, girls too, and transvestites*, which made Michael smile at the fact there is at least some diversity around here. While they make their way towards the bar to order their drinks, they received smiles here and there, people wishing them good evening in Spanish, and Michael felt like he really belonged.

"This is more you, isn't it?" Allen whispered in his ear as they grabbed their drinks.

"I think so. Why, does it bother you?" Michael turned around concerned.

"No, it doesn't, my love." Allen smiled sweetly and it was a genuine smile, so Michael relaxed. "I'm just saying it. We are all gays but we are different too. You are more... gay-ish, I think, than me. I like it."

Michael chuckled. "Oh, I get it." The Captain looked around and saw guys dancing together, others talking, kissing, laughing. "And you are the... 'straight' of the two of us."

"As straight as a guy who likes to suck _your_ cock could be." Allen joked and Michael tsked.

"How rude, Allen."

The Captain approached Allen and pulled him against his body, hugging him. Tilting his head, he captured the professor's lips in a passionate kiss, their first one in public during this trip. A huge wave of love filled Michael's heart as his tongue found Allen's and he tasted the familiar Allen Hynek taste that he was so used to, that he didn't know could be so addicting. When they broke their kiss, Allen had the most adorable look on his face.

"Feliz Navidad, mi amor." Michael said and Allen laughed back.

"Feliz Navidad, Michael."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add this here:
> 
> *Nowadays we use the term cross dressers and transvestite is not used anymore/not seeing as correct. But back then this was how they addressed men who liked to dress as women.


	2. MICHAEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little stories of HyneQuinn enjoying Christmas together throughout the years.
> 
> (Each story has a 'main' word that guides the idea of the story and each word starts with a letter from their names. First chapter is about ALLEN - all from Michael's POV - and the second chapter is about MICHAEL - Allen's POV.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was supposed to end in December. Why did it take so long for me to post Chapter 2? Because I am a dumbass, simple as that.  
> But seriously, I got sidetracked as we all do in life, then got sick, then season 2 started but here it is. I KNOW XMAS IS OVER ALREADY but then I decided to make the second part about Christmas and fluffy, so you get TWO IN ONE.  
> Michael's part of this story approaches more years of their lives and so I got the chance to show you the boys getting older together.
> 
> (Any additional typos will be fixed later)

**M is for Mistletoe**

"Michael..." That was the last thing Allen managed to say before their lips were pressed and his nostrils filled with Michael's natural scent, the last cigarette he smoked. It was a simple kiss, with no tongue and only lips pressed but it was enough to make Allen go dizzy with want. He almost chased Michael's lips when the Captain started pulling away, but he stayed put, looking at the man.

It wasn't as if this was a surprise for either of them - there were hints all over the place, that Michael cared for Allen more than just as a regular friend; that Allen felt exactly the same; that there were too many moments of comfortable silence between them where they would gaze at each other, Allen wondering if he should take a step forward. And Allen, as oblivious and coward as he may be, was trying to create situations to push Michael forward and when he decided to decorate the Project Blue Book headquarters for Christmas that year, exactly a year after he had won a blue sweater from Michael, he knew exactly what he needed. A mistletoe.

Allen put the mistletoe in their office, the most private public place they had there - decorating the file office with the mistletoe was out of option since it would be hard as hell to make it work, to bring Michael there and create the situation.

It was already past their work hour, Faye had gone home and they were the only people in the office, organizing and checking the files for the last time this year before they went into a mini-holiday. Allen looked up from his file a few times, trying to see if Michael had noticed the decoration, but Allen figured since the Captain wasn't very much a family man that he wasn't that into Christmas like the professor.

"So, uhm, do you like the decoration?" Allen finally broke the silence.

"Huh?" Michael looked up from his file and searched the room. "Yes, it's nice." And he went back to the file, leaving Allen frustrated.

_Time for another plan_ , Allen thought. He rose from the chair and stood under the mistletoe.

"So, uhm, I put on a mistletoe here as well, I thought it would be a lovely addition to the place." He said and that got Michael's attention, who looked up to him. "I'm sure you know the tradition... If you stand under a mistletoe with someone, you have to kiss that person."

And before Allen could comprehend the situation, he was being kissed, the holding-the-person's-face-with-both-hands type of kiss and now that Michael was breaking it, Allen felt like he needed to say something. Except he didn't know what. "I-I-I..."

"Can't break the tradition, right?" Michael smugly said before Allen's brain could start functioning again. He nodded, but he didn't know what he was nodding to. Michael started laughing and Allen blinked a few times, trying to understand. "I can't believe I made Allen Hynek speechless. That is something to be proud of!"

The professor still didn't know exactly what to say, except he wanted another kiss because that seemed like the only logical thought inside of his head. He wetted his lips with his tongue and Michael's eyes went from Allen's to his lips, and his laugh died down on his throat. "I..." Allen cleared his throat. "Kiss me again?"

"You are still under the mistletoe, so I have to." Michael answered, but his voice was a little distant because his eyes couldn't tear away from Allen's lips. The Captain closed the gap again and this time, the kiss was more intense, raw, with teeth and tongue. If Allen knew what a bliss it was to finally kiss Michael, he would have decorated the whole room with mistletoes so Michael could kiss him like this a hundred times.

\-----

**I is for Indigo**

The first Christmas' present Allen ever got from Michael was a blue sweater that he loved very much. Michael gave to him a day later from Christmas and probably as an answer to the card Allen had left on top of his desk a few days earlier.

Allen didn't know exactly what was happening to his heart and why that was happening, but he found out he had fallen in love with Michael and yet, he hadn't found the courage to go there and reveal his feelings. Allen was suspicious this wasn't an one-sided feeling. Still, fear took over and he gave Michael that card in hope it could reveal to the Captain a little bit of what was in his heart.

On December 26th, there was a knock on the door and when Allen went to answer it, he broke into a big smile when he saw Michael in civilian clothes holding a gift bag.

"Good morning, cap." Allen greeted, stepping aside to let him in but Michael held his hand.

"Good morning, doc. I don't really wanna bother, I know you are with your family..."

"Nonsense..."

"For real, I just came here to give you this." Michael raised the gift bag to his chest, as if he was hugging it. "I hope you like it and I hope it fits."

Allen looked from the present to inside of his house and back to Michael. "My office. Come on." And he left, hoping Michael would follow him and not argue again about coming in or not. He smiled when he looked back to close the door and met the Captain midway, following him right behind.

The Captain extended his arms again, present held by both of his hands, and Allen grabbed it, smiling. "You shouldn't have."

"Of course I should, Allen, especially after that lovely card."

"Oh." Allen blushed. "That was nothing. You are giving me an actual gift."

"It wasn't the card, the words inside were the real gift."

Suddenly, the air grew thick and Allen swallowed hard, deciding to focus on the package in his hand. He ripped off the paper, revealing a brown box, and he opened it to find a blue thick sweater inside, carefully folded. Allen let the box fall and he brushed his fingers over the fabric, so soft and warm.

"Michael..."

"I saw it on the store and I thought it would look good on you. It matches your indigo eyes."

Allen shot his eyes up quickly in time to find Michael blushing and perhaps dreading the words that left his mouth, but the professor was feeling his heart filling with something he couldn't exactly explain but it was a good feeling.

"Oh." It was the only thing Allen could answer before he started opening the buttons of his shirt, tossing it on the chair next to him. When he looked up, he noticed Michael was staring at him and the look... It was all the answer Allen needed for the questions that had been troubling his mind for the last couple of months, but this was not the place or the time for testing theories. Quickly, he dressed the sweater, smoothing his hands over it and humming happily.

"This feels so nice, Michael. Thank you."

"My pleasure, doc." And this time, the 'doc' sounded warm rather than just a formal way of addressing Allen. "I should get going."

Allen didn't want Michael to go, but by now, Mimi must be starting to wonder why he was taking so long answering the door. And if things were shifting the way he thought they were, leaving was the best thing Michael could do now, so he didn't fight and offered a small smile.

"Okay." Allen answered and they both walked towards the office door, then the front door, not a word exchanged.

"See you after the holidays?" Michael asked as soon as he stepped out of the house.

"Yes."

"Good."

When Allen came inside the house again, he couldn't stop thinking about how handsome Michael looked in civilian clothes and how thoughtful the gift was. It all made his heart beat faster, stronger, and Allen wondered when he ever felt this way in his life. This was definitely the first time.

\-----

**C is for Cookies**

As the years went by, Allen committed himself to learn cooking more meals so they could have a nice Christmas dinner and with much persistence, he learned a recipe of a Christmas cookie that was just delicious. It started out as a simple vanilla cookie and over the years it transformed itself into a full gingerbread with special shapes and all. Allen had re-adapted recipes, added his own special touch and it became their go-to cookie for all Christmas, with Michael being anxious to eat it as soon as it hit December.

"Are you going to do it tonight?" Michael asked over his case-file, eyes big with enthusiasm.

"Maybe." Allen brushed off the question more to have fun with Michael's reaction than to actually refuse to do it.

"Ah, Allen..." Michael threw the file on the desk. "I eat it only _once_ every year, don't do that to me."

Allen continued to look at his notebook, making a note here and there. "Don't ignore me."

"I'm not." Allen answered, amused. "I'm considering not making the cookies this year."

"Are you trying to hurt me? Why do you hate me?"

Allen chuckled. "I can't believe you became attached to my cookies!"

"I can't believe you learned how to cook delicious cookies and made me addicted to them!"

"Aww poor you, Michael!" Allen joked, pouting. "Okay, _fine._ I will arrive home today and make a whole batch just for you. You can sit in your chair, with your cigarette and the cookies."

"Ah." Allen smiled pleased. "That was the best thing I heard today."

When Allen arrived home that night, he gladly went to the kitchen with an apron. He separated the ingredients, the Christmas-shaped mould and started working on the pastry, adding the perfectly-weighted amount of ginger and his special ingredient: chestnut. It was his secret and every time he baked, Michael tried to guess what was so different on his cookies from all the others in the world. The Captain hasn't been having any progress in figuring out and so Allen breathed relieved because he very much liked to keep that to himself.

He took the batch from the oven, the smell filling the whole house and in seconds, Michael was there, a look of pleasure on his face. He hugged Allen from behind and rested his chin on the professor's shoulder. "I love you and the smell of these cookies."

Allen hummed and brushed his cheeks on Michael's. "I love that you love me and the cookies. I've come a long way from not knowing how to cook to knowing how to do this."

"You are so dedicated, babe." Michael purred on his skin, tightening his hold around Allen's belly. The professor watched as Michael reached forward and grabbed one of the cookies, only to drop it quickly because it was too hot. "Ouch!"

"You know I just barely took them out of the oven, Michael." Allen tsked and turned around to grab Michael's hand, taking it directly to the sink and under the cold water. Michael sighed in relief next to him and kissed Allen softly on the lips, lingering there for a few seconds before pulling away with a silly in love face.

"I also love how you take care of me."

Allen smiled. "So that's why you got burned?"

"Ah no, that was me being dumb. But I appreciate how quickly you reacted to take care of me."

"How about then we go back to the living room, I kiss you better and then when the cookies are cold enough, we sit down on the front yard to eat them?" Allen used the tip of his nose to tease Michael's jaw and he can feel the man nodding.

"That sounds like a plan."

\-----

**H is for Hurt/Heal**

Fighting next to Christmas was definitely Allen's worst fear and when a week before the 25th, he and Michael had a terrible row, Allen was sure he was living in a nightmare. Usually they weren't loud while fighting, but this time, they had a full screaming-at-each-other type of fight with doors slamming and the threat of one of them leaving. Allen slept in the guest room for a whole week and Michael refused to talk to him properly outside work.

They were perfectly capable of acting as if nothing was happening while at work, but as soon as they got home, the mood changed completely. It was a shame, really, that they were going to spend Christmas like that.

Three days before the 25th, Allen was lost if he should cook something for them or even give Michael the gift he carefully chose weeks ago. He didn't even know if Michael was planning on spending the day in the same house, so when Allen approached the subject, he was pretty sure they were going to fight again.

"Hm, I know we aren't in a talking mood but... I just wanna know if we are going to do anything for Christmas, if I should cook something."

"Well, if you want to do anything, I won't stop you."

_Ugh, not a good answer, but not bad either._ Allen was rather anxious and it made him unease on his seat to talk to Michael. "It's just... Are you going to participate? Are you still in this with me?"

_There, we are going to scream at each other in 3, 2, 1..._

"What do you think, Allen? I am not the type of man to stay _anywhere_ because I am forced to." Michael wasn't warm in his answer, but he was answering anyway, which was an improvement.

"So..." Allen started and Michael cut him.

"If I'm here, it's because I'm still in this relationship. I'm angry, yes, but still pretty much in love with that stupid face of yours, if that's what you are wondering. Bold of you to assume a fight would end what we have."

The words and the tone were harsh, but Allen was relieved to hear that Michael was still there for them, that their fight hadn't ended what they built. They just needed time.

"Ok. Mhm, do you have anything you would want to eat?" Allen was being audacious, he knew that, but he went there and stepped on thin ice anyway.

"Nope, you can cook the usual."

Allen was fine with that, although yes, he wanted a warmer answer, but this was already a step in the right direction. He didn't overdo anything and instead chose one of Michael's favorite meals and the cookies he so much loved. Allen didn't say anything, leaving the actions say themselves - that he was sorry as fuck for starting an argument over something they had gone over already, that he missed Michael like crazy, that living with the Captain like this was a slow torture. It was the most silent night of Allen's life, and it looked like they had killed someone and buried the body, but at least they got to spend Christmas' Eve together. Allen just wanted to curl up on the couch and cry himself to sleep, anxiety too much to handle right now. It felt like he was going to throw up at any second.

The professor was laid down on the couch, looking at the ceiling when he heard Michael's voice softly calling for him.

"Yes?"

"Come back to bed."

"Huh?" Allen was sure his ears were fooling him.

"I- Fuck Allen, I don't wanna spend my Christmas' Eve in a cold bed without you by my side."

Allen swung his legs out of the couch and raised, walking towards Michael. They didn't exchange a word until they crawled into bed and Allen felt Michael's hand touching his. It started as fingers brushing on one another, then a hand touching an arm, another hand bringing the other one closer and ended with Allen's fingers digging into Michael's back as they hugged each other. The professor kept his eyes closed all the time, as if opening them would end the moment they were sharing and reality would hit them both right in the face.

"I'm sorry." Allen whispered against Michael's neck, tears sliding down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry for saying all the things I said." Michael apologized back and it surprised Allen to hear a tearful voice. He pulled away just enough to look at Michael and it was like a mirror of his emotions, tears, sad eyes. It was so rare to see the Captain crying.

"I love you, Michael. So much."

"I know." Michael used his thumbs to clear Allen's tears. "The moment you cooked one of my favorite meals and those cookies that are heaven on earth, I knew. You were hurt and still you went there to make something for me. I don't deserve you."

"No, no, no." Allen nodded, clinging to Michael's body. "I started our fight, it was only fair that I did something amend this."

"No, Allen." Michael held Allen close to him, accepting every touch. "That's not how it works. You started, but I was the one who said the harsh things and made you sleep outside."

"Can we agree to apologize, then?"

"Yes." Michael pulled Allen for a kiss and when their lips touched, the gates of emotion flooded. Allen was crying, Michael too, they fought for breath, for more affection, for a bigger connection, then clothes started being pulled off until they were bare enough to let all of this heal. Allen's stomach went back to its place as opposed to where it was the whole week they were apart and his heart seemed to go back to its normal beating.

Allen didn't remember what time it was when they went to sleep, but he remembered that they were holding hands because they couldn't bear to sleep without being connected somehow.

\-----

**A is for Alien Christmas**

"Don't touch that, Allen."

"Why?"

"Because we don't know what the hell that is and it may be contagious!"

"It's just a box."

"A box with stuff that could be contagious."

"You are overreacting."

"And you are being childish."

Allen diverted his gaze from Michael's and focused on the box in front of him. It was smaller than his fist, but pretty heavy for something so small. Of course he was afraid of opening it and having something that could infect them, but at the same time, he was so curious. Something not shared by the Captain next to him.

"I'm not saying it again." Michael's voice was strong and deep.

"We need to investigate it."

"There are scientists in the Air Force that could pretty well investigate it without putting our lives in danger."

It was coherent reasoning, but Allen still wanted to see it for himself, since he didn't trust the Air Force with _anything_.

"I am a scientist too!" Allen sounded much more offended than he actually was and Michael raised his eyebrows surprised. Allen took a step back.

"Fine." Michael sighed and walked away from him. "I'm not going to stay here. And don't bring this home." He grabbed his coat and hat, and left the office. It was way past 7 pm and they had been arguing about this box for hours now. Tiredly, Allen went back to his desk and placed the small box there, examining it from all the angles possible. It was just a regular box, found in a strange place, yes, but otherwise an ordinary item. Finally, Allen gave in and opened it.

Oh boy, he wished he had listened to Michael. From inside of it, a green smoke started to rise until it took the whole room. Coughing, Allen raised from the chair and ran towards the windows, opening them before he ran to the corridor and into the bathroom. His nose burned and he felt something weird on his face, so he turned the water on and pushed his face on it, trying to wash away whatever that was bothering him.

When he raised his head to look at himself in the mirror, he was in shock. "What the ACTUAL fuck?" And oh my God, _his voice_!

He was, for lack of a better word, going green and his voice sounded like he had just inhaled some helium gas. This was NOT NICE. Allen stumbled back to the main office of the Project Blue Book headquarters and found out that the smoke had dissipated, which was at least a relief. There was absolutely _nothing_ inside of the so-called alien box. _Nothing_. Just this terrible gas that made Allen look pathetic and _green_. 

_Why didn't I listen to Michael??_

He reached for the phone, dialing Michael's home number, but no one picked up. Probably he was still on his way home and Allen was all alone. How much he wished to have gone home with Michael and left that box alone. Allen sat down on the floor, rubbing his face - it felt drier than usual and he noticed with a level of worry that it was hotter too. Was he turning into... an alien? Oh God, what if he really was? How was he going to leave this place without anyone noticing something unusual?

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Allen stayed like that with a sad face, not knowing what to do other than wait for Michael to get home. He went a few times to check his face and see if something had changed but no, he remained as green as a plant. He tried to call Michael again and after ringing lots of times, to the point Allen was starting to wonder if something had happened to Michael, a strong voice greeted him.

_"Michael Quinn speaking."_

_"_ Michael! Oh my God, finally!"

_"Allen? What happened? Where are you?"_

"I'm still at the office. Oh Michael, you'll have to pick me up, I'm looking awful!"

_"What happened??? Why are you looking awful?"_

"I should have listened to you." Allen's voice broke. "Come pick me up, please."

_"Ok, ok, I'll be right there."_ And the Captain hung up.

There was nothing else Allen could do except stay there sat down on the floor until Michael arrived, concerned visible on his face.

"Allen... What? What happened to your _face????_ "

"I opened the box and there was a big smoke and-"

"You opened the box!!!"

"Yes and-"

"I told you not to touch it!!"

" _I KNOW_!" Allen gave a strangled cry. "It's done, can you help me get out of here?"

"Of course!"

Michael all but ran towards the coat hanger and grabbed Allen's coat and hat. He put the coat around the man, gently placed the hat on his head and took off his own coat to cover Allen's head and face. "If anyone asks, I'll tell them you have a nasty migraine."

Arriving home was a nightmare because Michael had to keep holding him close so Allen wouldn't trip and fall, since he had the coat covering his face, but the _no one_ knew they were far more than just roommates, so he could already imagine the talking on the next day, the questions... Maybe saying it was a migraine was the best choice. As usual, Michael was a lot smarter than him in so many ways and still he was stubborn enough to ignore his warnings. When Allen was safely inside, he removed the coat from his face and the hat, running towards the bathroom. No change.

"Oh my God, Allen."

Michael came behind him and Allen raised his eyes to look at them man through the mirror. There was horror in there and also a bit of irritation. "The smoke went on my face."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it's just too... hot and it's as if something is glued to my face."

"Fuck, Allen." Michael licked his lips nervously. "We can't take you to a hospital, how am I supposed to explain that?"

"But we gotta do something! I can't go around looking like... I don't know!" Allen gestured to his face, panicked.

"I think we should wait and see if it goes away. We shouldn't apply anything in there, what if it makes it worse?"

Allen sighed. This was unbelievable! Two, _TWO_ , days from Christmas and he was going to spend it like a fucking alien.

"It's kinda cute on you, though. The green color."

Allen side-eyed Michael but he knew he couldn't be angry with the man - after all, Michael was the one who warned him to not do something stupid and if he hadn't done, he wouldn't be in this situation right now.

"I think we could try to put on some cold cloth on your face? Since you said it's too hot." Michael suggested, a full look of patience and care taking over his face. It was a mystery how Michael put up with Allen's bullshit and still stuck around for more. Allen nodded and Michael disappeared to fetch a cloth, and Allen took that opportunity to take off his clothes. By the time Michael returned, he had already removed his shirt and trousers, standing in the bathroom only in his underwear. From what he could see, there was no more green in his body and it felt normal, it wasn't itching or anything. The Captain took his time examining Allen too and when he sighed, the professor turned around to face him.

"Nothing unusual on your body, thankfully." Michael said and he approached Allen, trying to reach for his face. Allen dodged the man.

"It could be contagious."

"More contagious than you sharing the same air I am breathing? Doubt it." And the Captain tried again to touch Allen's cheek and he flinched away. "If you do that again, I'm going to pin you down and examine your face anyway."

"What if you turn green too?" Allen was miserable, to say the least.

"Then we will be green together. Now, stop running away."

The next time Michael tried to touch Allen, the professor didn't flinch, allowing his partner to take care of him. Allen observed Quinn's expression as the man touched his whole face, from forehead to nose, cheeks, lips, jaw. "Yes, your skin is very hot to the touch, but other than that, it feels normal. Maybe if we lower the temperature of your skin, it will go back to normal."

Allen only nodded.

"Get into bed, I'll be there in a second."

Miserably, Allen left the bathroom and changed into one of his comfortable pajamas. He decided to wear the blue and not the green one, because the colors matching would be terrible. It was cold enough to snuggle in the blankets, but his face was so, so hot that it didn't make him feel cold, so he laid down on top of his them and waited for Michael to come. Michael walked in with a wet cloth in his hand and sat down next to him, raising the tissue. Without a word, he placed it on his forehead and Allen sighed relieved at the feeling of cold water hitting his skin, easing the hotness that emanated from him.

"This feels good."

"Good."

Michael moved the cloth to his right cheek and again, Allen sighed. "I'm sorry for being too curious and opening the box."

The Captain looked into his eyes for about 3 seconds before he looked back at the cloth pressed on his skin. "It's alright. It's done, now we have to fix this."

"I can't believe I'm going to spend Christmas like this." Allen moaned in misery, but Michael didn't answer, and the professor couldn't blame him. Of course he was upset by this too, especially because now he had to take care of his partner.

When Christmas' Eve came, Allen was still green but he was trying to remain calm and be patient so he wouldn't make Michael sad. It was already hard enough to be the one that caused this, he didn't need to be complaining about it. His Captain wasn't skilled in the kitchen yet, but he managed to make something for them to eat. No Christmas' cookies this year though, because Allen was afraid of spreading this thing to anyone.

"I feel so awful for this, I'm sorry."

"Allen..."

"No, really." Suddenly Michael hugged him, dragging his body to the couch.

"Stop. I'm not mad anymore!" Michael argued, his arms surrounding Allen's waist as they moved to get more comfortable. "I'm only concerned now, but it's all fine. I can say I spent the Christmas with an alien, for once."

Allen chuckled for the first time in these last days. "An alien, huh?"

"Yes." Michael laughed and Allen felt the movement of his diaphragm on his body. "Or the Grinch."

" _The Grinch_? I don't hate Christmas!"

"But you are very green on Christmas." Michael teased and he kissed Allen's cheek. Allen was still concerned about the whole contaminating someone but the other man wasn't and he kept kissing and kissing until he reached Allen's neck. "You know what's funny?" He raised his head to look at the professor. "You look like a walking Christmas' tree when you use the green pajama."

And Michael laughed really hard this time, which made Allen laugh back. "You missed the opportunity to hang decorations on me."

"Ohhh, you are so right!" Michael stopped laughing and kept looking at Allen. "Let me kiss you."

Allen had been denying that to his partner and he missed the touch so, so much. "Please." Michael begged one last time and Allen couldn't keep saying no, so he gently nodded and closed his eyes. Michael's lips were soft and warm, and made Allen swoon with love. They had kissed each other so many times by now considering the many years they were together, but Allen never took that for granted and it always felt like the first time. He never got bored by those lips, that tongue that knew exactly what to do, the way Michael touched him and he touched back.

"Make love to me." Michael whispered and Allen had already surrendered to the man minutes ago. When he woke up on the next morning, he was already alone in the bed and checking his watch, it was past 11 am. _God, I overslept._

Allen found Michael outside making a snowman and he smiled fondly. He went back inside and changed into his winter clothes, stepping outside for the first day ever since he went green.

"Good morning, babe." Michael shouted and when Allen turned to say something, a big snowball hit him in the chest.

" _Michael!"_ Allen shouted surprised and got down to dodge another snowball. "How dare you!" He bent down and started making a big snowball too, as big as he could hold, then he ran towards a fence near him. When he saw he had a clear shot, he threw the ball and it hit Michael on his leg.

"Now this is _war!_ " Michael shouted and he too went for somewhere to hide. Allen remained lowered until he raised his head to see what was happening and had to hide again when a snowball went near his left ear.

Allen took that opportunity to throw another ball and Michael barely hid from that one, scraping his arm. Michael left his bunker to run and take cover somewhere closer, but Allen ran towards him, taking him down on the floor. Michael splashed some snow on him and Allen giggled, ruffling the man's hair with his snowy gloves.

"Good morning." Allen greeted him and he almost, _almost_ kissed the man before he remembered they were outside and the neighbors could see. The professor quickly raised from Michael and extended a hand to help the Captain get up. Michael, on the other hand, was still in a playful mood and he smashed a small snowball on his shoulder.

"Argh! It's cold!"

"Oh." Michael stopped. "You are starting to feel cold."

Allen hadn't thought about it, but yes, he had started to feel a bit normal. "Yes." He answered and put his hand on his face. "What about my face?"

"Less green than yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Looks like the Grinch effect is leaving me."

Michael laughed and pulled Allen to stand near the snowman. They finished building it and when they came back inside, Allen noticed Michael had already cooked their lunch. "You woke up early, huh?" Allen walked around the pans, opening the lids to smell the food. It looked freaking delicious.

"And you didn't hear me? I made quite the noise, dropped some pans and all."

"No, I was passed out, apparently." He closed the final pan he was analyzing. "This smells delicious. Shall we eat?"

Despite the fact Allen couldn't go out, they had such a nice Christmas in their house that Allen wondered why they didn't do that more often. They watched a movie, played a board game sipping from a wine Allen had bought a few days ago and even tidied the house a bit, cleaning the dishes from dinner.

By the end of the day, they were both tired and retreated to bed earlier.

"Your face, Allen."

"What?" He was about to sprint off to the bathroom when Michael held him back.

"You are not green anymore!!" Michael was rubbing the professor's face and as much as he tried to get away, he couldn't.

"Argh, Michael! Stop!"

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know!"

Allen slapped Michael's hands from his face and got up, running towards the bathroom. "Oh my God!" He looked at his reflection relieved. "I can't believe I'm back!"

"So it's confirmed..." Michael said from the bed. "You are the Grinch."

Allen appeared at the door again only to throw an exasperated look towards his partner.

"What?" Michael asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not trying to destroy Christmas' spirit." Allen pouted and the Captain laughed, calling for him to come back to bed with his fingers. When Allen laid down next to the man, Michael wrapped an arm around him.

"I didn't say you are destroying the Christmas' spirit but definitely Christmas cured you from whatever you had."

Allen hadn't thought of it that way, but now that he was, it left him with a silly smile on his face.

\-----

**E is for Emergency Room**

Allen could only see lights and lights as he was rushed through doors around a hospital. He could also hear the doctors' voices and one of them spoke to a man next to him, and Allen recognized it was Michael. But soon Michael wasn't next to him anymore and he was left with only nurses and doctors and lights and wires connected to his skin. And then he was asleep again.

.

.

.

When Allen regained conscience, he felt like he had been pinched everywhere and his body was oddly tired, even laid down in a bed. He raised one arm to touch his face but it was so heavy that he only managed to raise it up to his stomach.

“You are awake.” A tired voice said next to him and Allen recognized as belonging to Michael. He managed to turn his face and saw Michael sat on a chair that looked too uncomfortable, a book resting in his lap.

“What happened?” Allen asked confused. "I felt this terrible pain in my chest while we were having dinner and then I remember seeing lights, but I don't remember anything after."

Michael closed the book and threw it on the table next to him, raising from the chair. He walked towards Allen’s bed and took his hand in his.

“Allen, you had a heart attack."

"Wha..."

"I had to rush with you to the hospital because you completely passed out." Michael explained and there was a very concerned tone in his voice. "They took you to surgery, had to operate your heart." He swallowed. "I was so fucking scared, Allen."

Allen didn't answer right away, instead he dragged his hand up from his stomach to his chest and felt the bandage.

"Leave it be." The former-Captain, now Colonel said. "Don't touch it, it's still healing."

"Oh my God, what day is it?" Allen started fumbling with the blankets that were on top of him and swing his legs to the side, but Michael stopped him before he could move more.

"It's December 25th and stay where you are. You need to rest. Doctor's orders."

"Are you telling me I am going to spend Christmas in a hospital bed?" Allen thought he was trapped in a nightmare.

"Christmas and a few days more." Michael answered and he didn't seem a bit bothered. "But you are not spending it alone."

"Christ Michael, I am so sorry."

"Don't be, I'm happy that you are alive and here with me."

Michael walked away until he reached the sofa on the other side of the room, grabbing his gym bag. Is he going to...

"I took the liberty to bring a few stuff for you. If we are going to spend our Christmas in a hospital, we might as well have a good time."

The Colonel started taking off from his bag tupperware pots and place them on the bed, then he took out Allen's notebook, the book he had been reading currently, the chessboard they have been practicing chess, a warm blanket and Allen's pillow.

"I thought I could make you more comfortable." Then Michael started putting them aside and leave only the tupperware pots. The room started smelling of a delicious meal and Allen leaned forward to see.

"All of these were approved by the doctor." Michael kept talking. "From now on you've got a serious dietary restriction and I intend to follow it so you don't die too soon."

Allen sighed, rolling his eyes. Blah, blah, blah, he felt just _fine_. "I think that's unnecessary." He said, meaning the food restriction. But he damn well wanted to taste those vegetables from one of the pots.

"The food restriction? Allen, we are not discussing that."

"But I feel _great!_ " Allen contested, but shut his mouth once Michael looked at him, his eyes so serious that it made him freeze on the spot.

"You didn't fuck see when you dropped on the floor holding your chest in pain. You had a fucking _invasive_ surgery, you moron, so you will shut up and follow the restrictions." And Michael's tone was hard enough to prevent Allen from replying. He nodded and leaned forward even more to see the food but backed away groaning in pain.

"Can you please take it easy?" Michael asked, pushing him gently back on his pillows. Michael added his very comfortable pillow and Allen sighed, adjusting himself.

"A lot better." Allen said and Michael smirked.

"I know."

Of course he knew, Michael was amazing at knowing every one of Allen's needs. 20 years of relationship did that to people. But Michael was a lot more skilled at that than Allen and he could figure out unspoken needs a mile away. He loved that and even with his chest holding itself together by stitches, he could feel his heart beating faster for the man. Probably not a wise thing to happen right now.

The nurse wasn't very happy that Michael had brought food from home for Allen but he made her check that it wasn't something bad, that all of that could be eaten by Allen during his recuperation.

Allen had literally no words to explain what Michael was doing for him - he could be anywhere else, he could be with _anyone else_ by now, someone younger than Allen, but for 20 years he showed over and over that they were partners for good and for bad. Michael had even learned how to cook a few things (it was about time, really) and so the vegetables and the grains he cooked for Allen were delicious. Did Allen prefer something else? Yeah. What would happen if he asked for it? Michael would kill him before his own heart did. So Allen pushed down that desire and gestured to the chessboard.

"Did you bring the pieces?"

"No, only the chessboard so we can tap dance on it."

Allen glared at Michael. "Ha, very funny." To which Michael answered by sticking his tongue out at Allen.

They had started that as a hobby, with Michael wanting to learn more about it because he had seen people around the campus Allen worked on playing it. Allen used to play when he was at University himself, he even used to win little championships. So when Michael asked about it and showed interest in learning, Allen was more than happy to teach. Michael was very patient when it came to playing chess and he had no problem with analyzing strategies, which was what made teaching him so pleasing - Michael's intelligence was a hundred percent a match to Allen's. The professor had learned that over the years. They had different types of intelligence that were complementary. Michael was even a lot smarter than Allen in so many things that he could make a list with pages. Emotional intelligence was one. And chess intelligence, because he was beating Allen's ass today.

"You should have mercy on me. I am sick."

"Ah, I know better than that, Allen. Should I... take your king now?"

Allen looked at the board in front of him and leaned back in resignation. "Fuck, you are good at this."

"I know." Michael smugly replied before he took Allen's king down. "Check-mate."

"I am happy you are better than me, though." Allen said, putting the board away. "It's so sexy to see you being so brainy."

"For a change, huh? You are the one always nerding the shit out of your brain."

"You do that too, you know?"

"Do I?"

"When you are talking about planes and flying. You know _far more_ than you give yourself credit for."

"Nonsense."

Allen extended his hand and grabbed Michael's. "Thank you so much for being a rock for me. You brought food, something for us, pillow, blankets...."

"You know I would give my life for you."

"I know, Michael." And Quinn learned forward, after checking if they were really alone, and gave Allen a soft kiss on the lips.

"So, please, take care of yourself."

"I will." Allen promised and he meant it. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, my love."

\-----

**L is for Love**

"Have you taken care of the bees for today?" Michael asked as soon as he sat on his large chair next to Allen, carrying a mug with hot tea.

"Of course." Allen answered and adjusted the blanket that was covering his legs. They were sat in front of the fire after having their Christmas' dinner that was a very old tradition. They had started Christmas' traditions a long time ago, when Michael was still 30 years old and he, 45. Now they had more years behind them than ahead but still, they kept their traditions with the same love and commitment as before. It was as if they had gotten together yesterday.

Except for the fact they knew every single detail about it each and that only came with a 35 years' relationship.

To people from outside, they were just two old friends who never had luck with love again and decided to be roommates forever. They both did a really good job convincing people of that, despite the love they nurtured for each other. Early when they got together, they made a settlement - it hurt to hide their love from people, but it hurt a lot more to be away from each other, Michael in court-martial and Allen submitted to chemical castration. He thought a lot about one of his heroes, Alan Turing¹, when he made the decision to keep it all a secret. Michael was on board too and so things went less hard than they would go if one of them wasn't on the same page.

The Christmas' decoration from this year were arranged by Michael and the retired professor smiled looking at it around their fireplace. For someone who didn't grow up with Christmas at home, Michael certainly developed a love for it.

"I like what you did with the little Santa Claus climbing the ladder." Allen absent-mindedly commented, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair.

"You did?" Michael asked but it was rhetorical. "I thought it would look cute if it appeared like he was climbing the fireplace.

"Yes." Allen answered in appreciation. He turned to the side and grabbed one of the cookies he managed to cook this morning. His legs were killing him nowadays and so he only did heavy jobs like cooking if needed. Making his infamous Xmas' cookies was considered a need, since Michael loved it so much. Allen took a bite of it and it tasted as delicious as the first time he nailed the recipe.

"I'm tired." Michael said and Allen smiled to him.

"Let's get to bed, then." He raised from his chair and held his hand for Michael to take. He may be old but his mind was so active that it helped keep his body good. Michael was still so healthy that it amazed Allen but he was starting to get too tired as well and complain about pain.

When they curled up in bed, Allen made sure they were warm enough before he turned off the light from the lamp on his bedside table. He snuggled against Michael's back and kissed his hair, sighing happily.

"I love you so much." Michael whispered and his voice carried an emotion that took Allen by surprise.

"I love you so much too." Allen answered and he raised on his elbow to look at Michael with a single tear in his eye. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Come on..." Allen gently brushed his hair. "Tell me."

"I never thought I would spend Christmas with you at the age of 65. I thought we would die before because of Project Blue Book."

It seemed like a hundred years ago when they worked for the Air Force in their UFO investigation program. Since then, Michael left the Air Force after so many years of service and worked in the aerospace industry² and Allen continued his research about UFOs outside of the mess that the US Air Force was. He kept it all under the radar for their safety.

"I know." But it was their pact to drop their search for the truth that allowed this Christmas, and many others, to happen. "But here we are."

"Here we are."

Allen laid down again and hugged Michael tighter, smelling his unique perfume. "Merry Christmas, my love." Allen whispered on his neck.

Michael grabbed his hands and kissed each knuckle from each hand, then held them tight to his chest. "Merry Christmas, love."

A moment of silence fell over them before Michael spoke again. "I figured out your secret ingredient for the cookies."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. It's chestnut. I found out a few years ago because I saw the receipt of the store you went to buy the ingredients."

Allen didn't answer him so he wouldn't spill his secrets, but that surely made him laugh. Oh, his very, very smart Colonel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Alan Turing, the famous mathematician, was subjected to female hormones and chemical castration. He committed suicide in 1954.  
> ² Edward J. Ruppelt, the man who inspired the character of Michael Quinn, left the Air Force and worked in the aerospace industry.


End file.
